Documentary: The Spy circumspector rubeus
by Deception inc
Summary: Researchers are still constantly working on uncovering the mysteries of the Circulus Castellum duae pack behaviour. But some progress has been made concerning the evolution of a Spy. : Oneshot, crack


_A/N: Yes, I went there... Though I can hardly believe it myself. Also; beware of misspellings._

_Summary: Researchers are still constantly working on uncovering the mysteries of the Circulus Castellum (duae) pack behaviour. But some progress has been made concerning the evolution of a Spy._

**Documentary: The Spy (circumspector rubeus)**

Despite much research, the ellusive Spy, known by its Latin name as _Circulus Castellum (duae) Circumspector, _still remains a mystery to us. What we do know, is that the Spy keeps to himself, despite being part of a pack. The _Circunspector_ male we've chosen to follow belongs to the _Rubeus _kind_, _as is evident by the deep red of his coat.

From his behaviour, we can tell that this _Circunspector Rubeus _is fully grown, likely in his prime, with a mate and offspring hidden somewhere. Unlike most other species, the Spy does not introduce his family to his pack-mates, likely due to a mutual sense of distrust.

The signs of a mated Spy are in clear view, but often difficult to spot, seeing as a _Circumspector_ never stays within sight for long. Though a common belief among researchers is that the Spy tends to wander from one female to another, a mated Spy is easiest to spot from a large gun he carries: upon this gun can be seen an engraving of the mated Spy's chosen partner. The Valve research team (VRT) have found and shared evidence that the Spy stays surprisingly loyal to its mate after choosing one. This has lead to the theory that the Spy never fathers more than one offspring. No record of a offspring of female gender has yet been made.

Approximately three years ago, the VRT documented view-changing proof, that the _Circulus Castellum (duae) Circumspector_ is attracted to shapely females of the opposing colour (see Valve's document: _'Meet the _Spy' for more information). Though we've yet to actually see the mate of this _Circunspector Rubeus_, sightings upon contested territory has lead us to believe that this Spy as well has sought out a female of the C_aeruleum,_ or BLU, kind. These sightings will be discussed shortly.

The Spy often infiltrates the enemy pack, and researchers have been led to believe that it is by similar means that he seeks out and seduces his chosen mate. Though the female is much aware of the male's true colouring, it stands to argue that she may be the only one with this knowledge. It is also likely that she chooses not to share knowledge about her mate with anyone else. During this time of seduction and what can only be described as a "honeymoon," the Spy will seek to visit his mate several times. Any offspring fathered will be raised by the female.

Due to the lack of identified females within the _Explorator_ family, researcher are lead to believe that evolution has decided that there is no need for females of this species. It is very possible, though, that the _Explorator_ females are so rare and so adept at hiding, that none has simply been witnessed and identified yet. The more accepted theory is that the _Circulus Castellum (duae) Circumspector_ mates with females of other species to keep the bloodline strong.

The Spy will meet its offspring at least once during its birth, and likely a few times while the offspring is still too young to form a proper memory of its father. Despite this, the Spy can still identify its own offspring several years later. The child, also a male, will adapt to his mother's views, and even inherit his mothers colouring. This, and earlier made notifications of the territorial dispute, further proves that the _Circunspector Rubeus_ we are studying now indeed has a young son within the enemy pack. At this age, the young of the _Explorator_ family is called a Scout, or a _Circulus Castellum (duae) Antecursor._

It is to be noted, that almost every offspring of a Spy will eventually seek out a pack of its own and begin a long territorial fight with a opposing pack. There lies a unproven theory that members of the _Explorator_ family have a genetic bloodlust that will manifest itself when the _Antecursor_ begins to reach maturity. This is a long process that may take several years.

The Scout we have spotted carries a blue colouring, which marks him as a _Antecursor Caeruleum_, a BLU Scout. He will carry this name and classification until reaching full maturity.

It is interesting to watch the interaction between the Spy and his offspring, as the Spy has clearly recognized and singled out his young. The Scout has left his mother's protection, and the Spy will now take a more dominant role in the Scout's life. This domination is often expressed as ruthless attacks and taunting. Some researchers argue that this is a classic "lion throwing its young off a cliff" interaction, in where the adult Spy teaches and strengthens the Scout. It is said to be a unique parenting method within the _Circulus Castellum (duae) Explorator _family_._

During this time a strange animosity begins to form between the enemy packs' Spy and Sniper (_Circulus Castellum (duae)_ _Percussor_). Up 'till now the RED Spy and BLU Sniper have had a clean dislike towards the other, but many researchers have taken note of the clear increase in hostility when the Scout joined the _Caeruleum _pack.

In early researches, the VRT have brought forth proof of a companionship between the _Circulus Castellum (duae)_ _Percussor_ and the _Circulus Castellum (duae)_ _Antecursor _(see Valve's report: '_The Insult That Made a "Jarate Master" Out Of Sniper_' for further details)_._ This may be due to fatherly instinct, or a need to protect a younger pack-mate on the Sniper's part, though nothing has yet been proved on the matter. It is likely that the Spy feels threatened by the closeness between his enemy and his son, and as such sets out to cause more harm than before.

On the battlefield, surrounded by his own pack, hunting the enemy pack and hounded by the RED Spy, the BLU Scout will continue to mature. At this age, he is prideful and enjoys the attention of both pack-mates and rivals. However, this phase is only temporary, as the Scout grows, his movements will slow. When this occurs, he will be forced to seek a different means to contribute to the pack. This will become a stressful time for the Scout during which he will take on several new habits.

Eventually the Scout will leave his pack and seek out new means to live. Most Scouts have been reported to migrate all over the world when this happens. Sightings of the almost adult Scout can be made for perhaps a year or so, before the Scout disappears. Where these maturing _Circulus Castellum (duae) Explorator_'s disappear to still remains a mystery to the researchers.

Sooner or later, however, the bloodlust passed on by the father's genes will call the young _Explorator_ back to its pack. Now the _Explorator_ will have matured into a adult and his former pack-mates will not recognize him, yet they will still welcome him among them. The world-wizened _Circulus Castellum (duae)_ _Antecursor_ has then become a adult _Circulus Castellum (duae) Circumspector_.

In time, the offspring of this _Circumspector Rubeus_ will make a similar migration, and return as a _Circumspector Caeruleum_. He will first spend some time merely dwelling on the _Caeruleum _territory, but will eventually seek out a female, most likely of the Rubeus kind_._ And so the circle of life continues for these creatures within the _Circulus Castellum (duae)_.

**End.**

_Research notes:_

_Antecursor – Scout_

_Caeruleum – BLU (blue)_

_Castellum – Fortress_

_Circulus – Team_

_Circumspector – Spy_

_Duae – Two_

_Explorator – Both a Spy and a Scout_

_Percussor – Sniper_

_Rubeus – RED (red)_


End file.
